Truce
by Nikolaos
Summary: Romanoff scaring rookie agents, Barton trying to get one over on his partner and Fury... well being Fury.


**AN: **So I found this kicking around on my computer and thought I'd put it out there. It's completely unrelated to my story "Looking For Hawkeye" none of the events below even match up to that origin fic - but then maybe that's the point. They are after all a secret organisation that makes the lying game look no harder than a kid playing Blind Man's Bluff!

.

-A-

.

"No way, Hawkeye was totally made in one of S.H.I.E.L.D's labs. There is no other possible way someone can be that accurate without some form of genetic engineering," commented a young agent.

"Uh-uh," disagreed the agent next to him. "Hawkeye was an assassin; Agent Coulson went to take him out but disobeyed the kill-order."

"That was how Hawkeye brought in Black Widow," pointed out a third agent.

"And you don't think he got the idea from somewhere?" said the second agent.

"Besides I think, the guy just turned up one day and then didn't leave," said the third guy again.

"If you three wish to remain breathing then I suggest you find another topic of conversation," said a smooth female voice from the corner of the break room.

The three agents in question all jumped in surprise as they turned to face where the voice had come from. They thought they had been alone in the room.

Agent Romanoff stood up from her seat and casually stalked towards them. The three agents all flinched as she stopped within a foot of their group. She smiled as she casually dropped the apple core she had been holding into the bin next to them. Reaching between them she slowly picked up a napkin and meticulously began wiping down the blade of one of her knives she had been using to cut the fruit with.

"There are only two people who know how Agent Barton was recruited. Agent Barton and Director Fury. There is no written documentation of the event, trust me I've looked."

Romanoff turned to leave dropping the napkin in the bin as she simultaneously sheathed her knife, to where the young agents didn't see. She walked to the doorway before looking back at the three agents who were still staring at her with their eyes wide and mouths open. She smiled back at them before exiting the room, rookie agents were always good for a bit of entertainment.

"Liar," said Barton leaning against the wall in the corridor. "You know exactly how I was recruited."

"Yes, but that storey is not very interesting," stated Romanoff not surprised at all to see him standing there.

"You threw me through a window and left me to die," protested Barton in mock outrage.

"I believe you had already shot me in the chest, I was only returning the favour," shrugged Natasha like it was no big deal.

"It was a graze," huffed Clint.

"You didn't know that at the time."

"I never miss, you were still standing, therefore I knew it was a graze," explained Clint logically.

Natasha made a 'pfft' sound in disagreement.

The two agents walked along the corridor in silence together. Not taking note of how other agents and techs moved out of their way, leaving their way clear to walk through side by side without any difficulty.

"You missed in Istanbul," Natasha said quietly.

"I had two bullets in my back in Istanbul," protested Clint.

"You said you never miss."

"I don't, I still made the target."

"You clipped his jugular, it was messy."

"The man still died," pointed out Clint.

"It was sloppy."

"I was bleeding out. You telling me you haven't missed before?"

"Yes, that is what I am saying."

The two agents walked into the main briefing room in silence, Barton mentally running through their long list of missions together trying to remember one where Natasha had missed the clean kill.

Fury, Hill and Rogers were already waiting for them as they sat down and waited to be told their next mission.

.

.

.

Twenty minutes into the briefing and it suddenly clicked.

"Azerbaijan," shouted Clint.

"Excuse me, Agent Barton?" asked Fury looking at the sniper.

Barton however was looking at Natasha, ignoring the director. "2009, Baku Azerbaijan. It was a total wipe out."

Natasha opened her mouth to protest, but Barton cut her off. "I know, you had just taken a bullet for me, but if I have to count Istanbul you have to count Baku." He was grinning now.

"Fine, we do not speak of Istanbul and Baku," pouted Natasha folding her arms across her chest.

"Agents, can we continue with the briefing?" asked Fury in annoyance.

"Sorry Sir," smirked Barton as he leaned back in his chair happy to have got one over on his partner. "Please continue," he said gesturing for Fury to carry on with the briefing.

Fury arched his one eyebrow at the younger man and his arrogance.

"If you two don't behave I'll remind everybody of Lagos, 2010."

The two agents in question heads shot up to look at the Director in shock.

"Lagos" mouthed Rogers to Hill in confusion.

Hill only shrugged in return. According to her knowledge there was nobody in Lagos in 2010.


End file.
